


Flames

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the perfect shinobi until he made that mistake.  Inspired by VAST’s song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

** Flames **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: He was the perfect shinobi until he made that mistake. Inspired by VAST’s song of the same name._

 _Author’s Note: Possible out-of-characterness._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 22 November 2007_

 _Rating: T_

He was the perfect shinobi, cold, efficient, deadly, and his regret was old and almost a parody of the emotion. He was a weapon, a tool, a machine.

Then he made the mistake of sleeping with that academy instructor.

When he was with the teacher, emotions—foreign and overwhelming—followed him and it was worse when he had sex with him. Emotions he could never even begin to make sense of crowded him. But he knew that even though that feeling anything was a mistake, it was a mistake he was going to keep repeating. He couldn’t stop making that mistake.

There was something about being inside the teacher’s demanding hot body, something in the way he moved and howled when he was being fucked, something that made knots inside him he never knew existed loosen and untangle. It was a freedom he experienced nowhere else. It made him never want to leave.

He once tried to explain things and found that he had no words. All he could do was try to push the teacher flat and hope that he would be able to understand things when he touched him. It was the only real thing he could offer.

He was being consumed and he welcomed it.

_x Fin x_


End file.
